To Be Loved
by beelzemongirl
Summary: My first ever X-Men fic so be nice. Sabretooth/OC pairing. All her life, Kathleen has been trapped in her own mind by her mental, reptilian "Brother". Victor wants to free her from his hold, but can he?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except Kathleen and Serpentano. The song featured in this belongs to Elton John and whoever. Other than my OCs, I own nothing.

He didn't know all that much about her. He knew she was never meant to be a mutant, but her twin brother had been. Or he was supposed to be. Without him, she wouldn't be here. Kathleen Morrow, that was her name. She was completely human, with the exception of her twin's mentality, which thrived in her own body and gave her power. He was Serpentano, a giant snake, a formerly parasitic mutant.

Even though she was human, Victor Creed knew she had power in her own right. She had her own…she didn't need him, using her body and draining the life out of her. He almost felt sorry for her. But he knew his pity would get him killed. Serpentano didn't like the presence of other males in his host's life, as Kurt had learned the hard way. But still…it wasn't fair. She needed someone who wasn't living in her mind to take care of her and, shockingly, he wanted to be that one.

Kathleen was leaning against a nearby wall, listening to her music on her MP3 Player and watching the others. She wasn't allowed to interact with them…her "brother" wouldn't allow it. Her eyes fell on Victor, who was standing across from her, watching her with knowing eyes. She seemed to flinch a little, like he had struck her somehow. But he hadn't…he couldn't. Not her, anyone but her.

Kathleen looked at Victor with a new, more innocent look. She wanted him to help her, no one else could. He was older than her, sure, but still…maybe he could save her. He motioned his head for her to meet him outside. Kathleen nodded. She wondered what all he had planned for her.

_**Don't you dare, Kathleen! He could kill you!**_Serpentano screamed at her.

_Calm down. He's one of us now. He can't hurt me. _Kathleen replied, trying to calm the snake.

It wasn't working. She felt the snake fangs replace her canine teeth. They were small for now, but if Serpentano were to reveal his true self…it would be catastrophic. Kathleen knew in her heart that she didn't have what it took to hurt Victor, no matter how big of a jerk he was to everyone. He wanted her to be free of her long, supposed to be dead twin.

Kathleen met him outside, still feeling her brother's fangs. He was waiting for the right moment. If Victor dared to harm her, he'd strike and strike hard. Victor waited for her to approach before he finally said anything.

"I feel bad for you, Kath".

"Why? Everyone does".

"Sit, talk with me".

Kathleen sat down next to him, her arms pulled her legs to her chest and she put her head on her knees.

"There's nothing to talk about".

"Your mind is a cage, Kath" Victor said, ignoring her last comment, "You can't let Serpentano do that to you".

"What choice do I have, Victor? He's a part of me".

"No, not in my eyes, he isn't. You seem so caged all the time. How in the world do you plan to free yourself if you don't take a chance?".

"I don't know, Victor. I'll find a way around him…someday".

"Yeah, but when?".

She turned her head and faced him. "I don't know".

"Have you ever tried?".

Kathleen nodded. "I can't get close to anyone…Serpentano doesn't let me trust my judgment enough".

"Oh yeah, you tried with Kurt".

"And look where it landed him. I almost killed him, Victor! There's no chance for me!".

Kathleen got up and moved away from him, her arms folded across her chest. She was hardening to him, something he wanted to prevent.

_**Good girl. Keep this-s-s up**_Serpentano commented.

_Shut up! _Kathleen replied, _My life is a living hell because of you! _

_**I've given you everything, the deepest wish of your heart was safety, and I've given it to you. **_

_That's not true! You feed off me and take my life away. I hate you! _

"Kath…" Victor moved closer to her, eager to know what she was thinking, "Is he upsetting you?".

Kathleen shook her head. She couldn't open anymore to him. She didn't want to hurt him…or kill him. But at the same time…she loved him. By God, she loved him! Even if he was a total dick to everyone there, she came to know him as her friend and now began to see him in a stronger light. Kathleen trembled as she felt Victor lock his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"Kath, I want to help you, to set you free. But only if you'll let me. Please Kathleen, let me help you".

"No…no!" Kathleen pulled away from him.

Victor knew she was stubborn, but this was almost getting too out of his reach. He wanted to help her. Why wouldn't she just let him help?

"Why?" he asked.

Kathleen turned and faced him. She noticed that there was a gentleness in his demeanor. He really wanted to help her, despite that she could easily kill him. She wanted to be held by him again, just to be held. She wanted freedom, his kind of freedom. The freedom to be her own person.

"I don't wanna hurt you. Serpentano…he will kill you, Victor. And if you died, it'd kill me!".

"Why? Why would it kill you?".

"Because…" Kathleen stopped dead. She couldn't tell him, he'd laugh at her.

"Why? Kath, tell me" Victor insisted.

"Because I care about you. You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you to this".

"You won't lose me".

"But Serpentano-".

"He can go kill himself or get out of your mind. He doesn't belong here in the world of the living. His body died years ago. It's time that his spirit went with it".

Kathleen sighed deeply as Victor put his arms around her again, this time in a loving gesture. All this time, she thought that this fearsome fellow mutant had no idea how to love, but now Kathleen couldn't believe how wrong she was.

"Please Kath, let me help you".

Kathleen returned the gesture by simply just giving in to what he wanted to do.

"Free me then, if you can".

Victor nodded. "I'll be as careful as I can".

With that said, Victor turned her around so she was facing him. Her blue eyes traced his features until they met his own brown, sharp eyes. He stared her right in the face and just waited for a moment. Finally, Victor leaned down and caught her in a deep, loving kiss.

This was all Kathleen wanted, all she needed. A kiss was the ultimate gesture of love. It was all she ever, ever wanted. Now that she had it, she felt so free. Who would've thought that she'd be freed by the one who was meant to be her enemy? When he finally released her from the kiss, she was left only wanting more.

"Thank you" Kathleen said.

"You love me, don't you?" Victor asked.

"Yes, I do".

Victor looked a little stunned, but quickly got over it. He actually never thought anyone could ever love him. HIM, of all people! But Kathleen did. Kathleen Morrow, she did!

"Thank you, Kath".

"No, why are you thanking me?".

"Because I never thought that…maybe…you of all others…".

"You never thought that I loved you".

Victor nodded. "Yes".

"Oh Victor Creed…You ought to know by now…".

Kathleen smiled and ran off, laughing along the way. Victor chased after her. It was nice to feel cared for…even if it was by someone who was a former enemy.

A/N: What'd you think? It's my first X-Men fic, so be nice to me when it comes to reviews. I have a Sabretooth crush, it's for sure . See ya later!


End file.
